LIFE AFTER THE WAR: NARUTO SHIPPUDEN
by narutogurl23
Summary: NARUTOGURL23: Naruto is the hero of the elemental nations. Sasuke is hated among most of the villagers prior to the war however he is currently determined to make amends with every one. Our favorite knuckle head hopelessly tries to lessen the onslaught of bitterness towards the Uchiha and hopefully finds love for himself. Is Hinata, Temari the one? Read and see...


**NARUTOGURL23: Naruto is the hero of the elemental nations. Sasuke is hated ****among**** most of the villagers and is hell-bent on doing the right thing. Our favourite knuckle ****head**** is discombobulated by the disdain his 'best friend' continues to endure and tries his best to lessen it. He is also trying to find love… Hopefully Hinata is the one. ****R****ated M**

PS: Naruto and the OTHER characters within this story are owned by **Masashi**** Kishimoto.**

A NEW DAWN

After joining the battle with Obito, Sasuke was vehemently trashed by his former counterparts. What was he expecting an open arm invitation after he left the village and created anarchy in the leaf village and the other allied shinobi nations?

"You piece of shit! What are you doing here?" Shikamaru screamed at his former classmate. Ino and chogi were balancing him while he was dispassionately screaming at the traitor as usual nonchalant Uchiha as ever.

"And here I was hoping we could let bygones be bygones, hn" Sasuke stated

However team seven was happy that the family was whole again. Our favourite knucklehead Naruto welcomed his long lost brother with open arms. Sakura also known as 'the pink banshee,' began crying thanking the heavens that Sasuke has returned. The only person who really hated his guts was Kakashi.

The battle ensued for four months, lives were lost however unity was once more restored in the world. Naruto launched a full scale attack on Obito, with his trade mark rasengan. Obito's lifeless body spiral 30 feet away. Naruto of course was a not only a sage but the hero of the world, Sasuke and Sakura were both sages as well. The allied forces including the leaf village particularly Konoha 11 clearly wanted to distant themselves from Sasuke. Therefore four days after war they were debating whether to behead him, to hold him captive or let him serve the 'scums' he helped to destroy. The five kages all opted for the child of vengeance to killed.

"No!" Naruto stated simple but with a killer instinct in his eyes… Naruto was invited to the meeting. Tsunade thought the time was coming to pass on the mantle hence the reason why the kages allowed him to come to the meeting. However, Tsunade was not ready to tell the 19 years old as yet.

Tsunade simply smiled… looking at our favourite knucklehead.

"What is your suggesting then Naruto," Gaara asked stoically

Naruto came up with an amicable solution of the traitor doing miniscule task around various villages while being chaperoned by an ANBU at all times. He informed the kages that he took the liberty of placing a sealing jutsu on Sasuke preventing him from harming anyone who doesn't cause him harm… instead he is cursed to rebuild the nations he woefully destroyed and help restore peace. Although the villagers and allied nations hated the arrangement it seemed feasible enough, therefore the kages had to succumb to Naruto's condition. Besides it made no sense for more bloodshed. Of course everyone was impress since the child of prophecy inherited sealing from both the fourth Hokage 'his father' and his late master 'pervy sage' aka Jaraiya. The meeting had concluded and Naruto was to present himself to a special meeting the following day.

"Well my friend we will be going to a hotel nearby," Gaara stated to Naruto

"I have a mansion Gaara, make up boy and Temari please come and stay at the mansion i have enough rooms," Naruto stated simply

"Sure Naruto Kun" Temari said chirpily

"Whatever... can't believe this twerp knows of his heritage and is frigging loaded!" the Kankuro said

Even to this moment Naruto was happy that people finally knew above of his heritage. He was finally given his birthright, but opted to keep his name and leave the shabby apartment.

"Wait... if we are going to Naruto Kun's place that means we have to eat that god forsaken ramen... I will not allow it brothers we will get some decent food so i can could a meal and meet Naruto kun at Ino's Flower Shop," Temari stated.

"Ramen is the food of gods!... but see you later i have something to do" For the time being our hyperactive ninja sped away towards his comrades, when he heard an interesting conversation.

"Traitor he must die for the things he has done," Kiba spat

"Hn one must not dwell on the past, what is done is done..," he stated in his usual

annoying tone.

"Naruto kun…" Hinata stated simply looking to the shadow approximately two feet away on a stump.

"Comrades let us not dwell on the past, but live for the future, the allied forces can be rebuild,"

"You are our leader Naruto, anything you say we will follow but that monster must be punished," Shikamaru stated simply

"He will Shikamaru, but we must learn to forgive," Naruto stated simply

"Bastard," Kiba clenched his teeth and hissed, Akamaru barking in agreement.

Naruto assessed his friends and knew that their minds were made up. Kakashi disowned Sasuke and threatened him on several occasion. Having a conversation on Sasuke's behalf was pointless so he took Hinata by her hands, bidding everyone farewell and ignoring protest. It was time he had a long overdue conversation about Hinata's 'new found feelings' following the battle between himself and pain. Unfortunately there were a barrage of problems with an impending war and whatnot, so speaking about something as futile as love was pointless. He traveled through time and space in a flash. Hinata closed her eyes willing herself to stay alert and not faint yet again due to the closeness of her one and only love. The beautiful and seductive scent being emitted from his body increased circulation to her cheeks. The deep blue eyes which seep into the very fabric of your soul and every nuances of your heart caused her arteries to pulsate even harder. My, he feels so good, strong and muscular…my Naruto Kun and yet I cannot tell him my true undying resolve and feelings for him when I see him. Pathetic!

"Hinata, earth to Hinata," Naruto stated snapping his fingers trying to get the woman out of day dreaming.

Silence… Hinata observed her surroundings and noticed she was on the Hokage monument. Birds were heard chirping. She could hear her heart beat faster and faster every time she starts to think about Naruto not to mention when she was close him. Kami I want to just see his muscles and tan 'body' right now. She gave our Favourite Hinata shyness moment

" When i was younger i had sometimes wished there was someone looking out for me.. a mother to scold me that i needed to eat less ramen so i don't become constipated all the damn time.. A father to teach me how to be cool and attract the right girls. Ha Then I met Iruka sensei, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi sensei and I felt like my existence in this world had some sort of meaning. I created the facade of becoming the Hokage, so persons would acknowledge all the good i have done instead of being seen as a monster. Ha After a while there was Ero sannin, Grandma Tsunade, Geezer and Granny Toad. I never imagined I would have had someone who really cared about me much less a woman... I even became friends with the infamous Kurama in the end and erased the hate that pierced his heart because of war with Madara" Naruto stated out of the blue to break the silence, while counting clouds.

"Ha this is nostalgic.. I remember when I use to play pranks on these monuments… just to get noticed, I thought no one knew or cared to understand me and this was my outlet to release.. from the pain and suffering I didn't know there was a beautiful indigo dreamy hair babe that would give her life for me... Funny thing is this was where i felt the safest, now i discovered i am the legacy of the fourth great Hokage" he continued.

"Can't believe I was wasting my time on a woman who would never give a shit about me and only cares about me now because of some new found guilt and 'love'.. I am unsure whether I can love you or not Hinata Chan, however I will try to get to know you and we will take it from there,"

"Hai… I love you for so long Naruto kun and I have been so very afraid.. However I will try to please you and I promise you will love me in the end," The indigo bombshell stated with much conviction.

Our favourite knuckle head gave her the intimate anime smile that we have grown to love and made a promise to try and love her.. it was a new dawn after all

THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FICTION THANKS MUCH FOR READING. I AWAIT YOUR CRITIQUES!


End file.
